Meeting some bullies/Tarzan rescues Kala/Zugor's new family/Legend of a Tarzan
Here is how Tarzan rescued his mother, Kala in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile, Kala and the baby gorillas were almost at Dark Mountain. Kala: Slow, down. Don't get too far ahead. Baby Gorilla #1: I won't. Huh? Uto: (grbbing it upsidedown by the foot) Hey, look, Ma, a baby. Mama Gunda: Well, for goodness sakes. Uto: Can I play with it? Can I? Kala: Put him down. Uto: Says who? (as she scared him with a growl, making him let the baby gorilla go) Hey. Mama Gunda: Back off. Kago: Yeah! You can't do that to my brother. As Kago pushed her twards the baby gorillas, they were on rockslide of the cliff. Tarzan: Mom! (rushing to his mother) Mom, are you okay? Kala: Tarzan! Uto: (grabbing Tarzan) Oh, goody. Kala: Leave him alone! Uto: Let's see if he can fly. Tarzan: Mom! Zugor: Zugor! Then, Zugor came to the ruscue while bumping on Kago and Uto by the head and fainted on their mother. Tarzan: Zugor? Zugor: Tarzan! Tarzan: But, what are you? Zugor: I did it! I finally figured out what you are! A Tarzan! Tarzan: A Tarzan? Zugor: Yes. Remember how you saved us from that rhino? And made that great hammock? And got those bananas? You do things no one else can. Kid, you're a Tarzan. Now, go get 'em. So, Tarzan started beating Kago and Uto out of nowhere. Tarzan: (whistled) Hey! Uto: (looking) Huh? Uto: (hearing a giggle) Hey! (as he gets hit with a coconut) Kago: It's him. Tarzan: (screeching like a monkey and hits Uto in the head) So, Tarzan used some spikeballs to his Uto at the bottom with his vine as he Kago chased him. As for Zugor, he was fighting off Mama Gunda. Mama Gunda: Get out of here, You ratty old thing. Zugor: Ratty? (blows raspberry) You hit every branch when you fell out of the ugly tree. Mama Gunda: Well, you're so bony, I bet the vultures wouldn't even want you. Zugor: Hey, the hippo called. He wants his body back. Back with Kala and the baby gorillas, the rockslide they were under was cracking. Kala: Hold on, Little ones. Terk: Auntie Kala. Auntie Kala! As Tarzan keeps distracting Kago and Uto, Zozi used a spare vine to help the baby gorillas. Zozi: Come on. Climb up. (as the baby gorillas did) Soon, Tarzan kept Kago and Uto away from his friends. Uto: Huh? He then kept using these stunts to beat up Kago and Uto, and scaring them with his pranks. Meanwhile, Zugor kept on fighting with Mama Gunda. Mama Gunda: Put a cork in it, You scraggly old sloth. Zugor: You big blob of swamp gas. Mama Gunda: Lizard lips! Zugor: Slug snot! Mama Gunda: Bat barf! Bartok: Hey! Zugor: You have beautiful eyes! Mama Gunda: Huh? With awkward moments, they all paused in silence. As for Kago and Uto, neither of them could take anymore of Tarzan's pranks. Uto: This is creepy. What is he? Where is he? (hearing a growling sound) What was that? (as Tarzan appeared making a leopard sound at him) Mama! Then, Kago begins his chase with Tarzan, until he reached to Tarzan's trap. Tarzan: Hey! Kago: (noticeing some coconuts aimed straight at him) Uh-oh. (gets hit by the coconuts a dozen times and got hit by the seesaw log and tipped Kago into the cliff as he breaks his fall on the bushes) Huh? (as Tarzan stared at him) Uto, wait for me! Just when Kago and Uto were chased away, Bartok realized something. Bartok: Tarzan, your mother's in trouble! We gotta help her! So, they all rushed to the rescue to save Kala who's hanging on a cliff. Terk: Auntie Kala, hang on! With courage and determination, Tarzan jumped through the waterfalls, leaped on the rock, and grabbed the vine, swinging to save his mother. Tarzan: Mom! Terk: Auntie Kala! Just when Kala slipped and fell, Tarzan saved her with the vine right on time. Everyone: Yes! Way to go, Tarzan! Happily, Kala was happy to have Tarzan in his arms. Kala: (hugging his son) I thought I'd lost you. Tarzan: I'm sorry I couldn't come home sooner, Mom. But I didn't want to hurt you. Kala: Hurt me? Tarzan, you saved me. Kago: Mama! Uto: Mama! Help! Kago: He's after us. Uto: (as Tarzan scared them) He's everywhere! Mama Gunda: Hello, Boys. Kago and Uto: Mama? Mama Gunda: He thinks I have beautiful eyes. Just when everyone was amazed that Zugor and Mama Gunda are in love, Kago and Uto were shocked as their lower jaws dropped. Kago: Wait a sacond! Aren't we gonna thump somebody? Uto: Yeah. Mama Gunda: No, Dears. That's all over now. Kago and Uto: But, Ma! Mama Gunda: Lips! (pulls down his lowerlips again) How many times do I have to tell you no fighting? No more fighting with anyone. Kago and Uto: Yes, Ma'am. And as she let go, Mama Gunda hugged her new mate. Tantor: The timeless mystery of love. Terk: Eww. Bartok: I don't know about you, but I bet Mama Gunda, Kago, and Uto could use a man around the jungle. Zozi: I couldn't agree more, Bartok. So, Zugor and Mama Gunda found love for each other. Kala: Ready to come home, Tarzan? Tarzan: Not just yet, Mom, I've got a friend who'll need my help getting home too. And not a moment too soon, Tarzan finally brought Kopa to the Pride Lands. Kopa: This is it, Tarzan, Pride Rock straight ahead. Tarzan: I'm really gonna miss you, Kopa, will I ever see you again? Kopa: Don't worry, I'll visit you sometime in the future. Tarzan: Yeah, maybe. So, Kopa ran stright for Pride Rock to see his parents again. Kopa: Mom! Dad! Nala: Kopa! Simba: (as they nuzzled their son) We were beginning to worry. Nala: Where have you been, are you okay? Kopa: I'm okay, Mom. I got lost in the jungle not far from home, sorry if I scared you two. Simba: It's okay, Son. You're home now, that's what matters. Nala: And we're so glad you're safe. As Tarzan returned to his mother, he looked back at Pride Rock one last time. As Tarzan returns to his jungle home, they meet back at the jungle family tree. Kala: Okay, wait, I think I've got it. You thought you were a nothing, but you're really a something, which makes you an anything? Tarzan: No, Mom. Kala: What was it again? Tarzan: It doesn't matter. You were right before. What I am... is part of this family. Kala: Tarzan, I am so proud of you. Then, Tarzan saw Zugor playing with the baby gorillas one last time as Tarzan came to him. Tarzan: Zugor! Zugor: Tarzan. I came to say goodbye. Tarzan: Already? Zugor: Well, you know. (looking back at Mama Gunda, Kago, and Uto) They need me. Tarzan: I'll be up to visit you soon. Zugor: You better. Tarzan: And, Zugor... Thanks. Thanks for everything. Zugor: (chuckles) No. Thank you. Mama Gunda: Now, Boys, the two of you are going to fix that nice tree of Zugor's that you broke all to pieces. Kago and Uto: But, Ma... Zugor: Boys. Rule Number One: Never talk back to your mother. Kago: We didn't... Zugor: Boo-hoo. Uto: We just... Zugor: Boo-hoo. Uto: But.. Zugor: Boo-hoo for you. Terk: Raor! Nothing escapes the monster! Tarzan: (dodging Terk) Really? As Tarzan, Terk, and Tantor played, Tarzan started swinging from vine to vine. Tantor: What in the world was that? Terk: That, My friend, is a Tarzan. At last, Tarzan gave his first jungle yell. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225